This invention relates to a waste receptacle for holding trash, garbage and the like.
Waste receptacles are widely used in homes, businesses and other locations. Many of these receptacles are employed with flexible inner liner bags which prevent the garbage, trash or other waste from contacting the receptacle per se. These bag liners are removed and disposed of along with the trash contained therein on a periodic basis.
To facilitate removal of the flexible liner bag from a trash receptacle, it is known to provide elements on the receptacle which are engaged by the user""s foot to prevent upward movement of the receptacle when the bag is being removed therefrom. Examples of such arrangements are shown in the following United States Patents: U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,579, issued Nov. 17, 1992, U.S. Pat. No. 1,911,724, issued May 30, 1933, U.S. Pat. No. DES 398,122, issued Sep. 8, 1998, U.S. Pat. No. DES 418,958, issued Jan. 11, 2000, U.S. Pat. No. 5,690,247, issued Nov. 25, 1997, and U.S. Pat. No. 1,286,368, issued Dec. 3, 1918. The UTS trash receptacle made available by SacSaver, Reno, Nev. incorporates two indented portions located at opposed sides of the receptacle and extending inwardly from the bottom thereof which accommodate the user""s feet so that the feet engage lower walls of the indented portions to prevent upward movement of the trash container when a liner bag is removed.
The present invention, in common with the arrangements disclosed in the above-identified prior art, includes a foot 10 engaging element which is utilized to hold a waste receptacle in place during removal of a liner bag. However, the present invention differs from the known prior art in that it incorporates an air freshener which cooperates with the receptacle and the bag to introduce freshened air into the waste receptacle interior responsive to upward movement of the bag during removal thereof.
More particularly, the waste receptacle of the present invention has a top, a bottom and at least one side wall defining a waste receptacle interior and an opening below the top leading from the waste receptacle interior to the ambient atmosphere. The opening allows for the ingress of air into the waste receptacle interior.
The invention also includes an air freshener operatively associated with the waste receptacle and located where the air freshener is impacted by air flowing into the waste receptacle interior through the opening to freshen the air.
A flexible trash bag is located within the waste receptacle interior in engagement with the bottom and the at least one side wall. The flexible trash bag and the waste receptacle are cooperable upon upward movement of the flexible trash bag relative to the waste receptacle away from the bottom to create a partial vacuum between the bottom and the flexible trash bag within the waste receptacle interior causing air flow from the ambient atmosphere through the opening and into the waste receptacle interior. The flowing air is xe2x80x9cfreshenedxe2x80x9d by the air freshener.
Other features, advantages and objects of the present invention will become apparent with reference to the following description and accompanying drawings.